Conversations with Scott
by purplezebra5
Summary: This is a story with conversations with Scott. I hope I think of some really funny things for this. Please enjoy :-) And please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Conversations with Scott

Ch.1

Annabeth P.O.V.

"Sup' Annabeth." Scott said.

"Scott. No. Stop saying that to me! It's old...and so are you." I said that last part kind of quietly but enough for him to hear it. hehehe

"What did you just say!? That was rude!" he shouted.

"Yeah, it was kind of meant to be mean, especially because it's you. Yeah, I don't really like you...so good bye!" I say.

"Wha-what!, no! Stay."

Fine whatever.

"Soooooooo..." I begin.

"C'mon." he says.

"Waai- what! Where are we going?" I ask, but he doesn't answer and just drags me along.

He brings us to some dojo.

"This is my brother's dojo." he says.

"Lovely, let's go." I say, but he won't let me. Rawr.

"Ay, hello there young lad and lad of other gender." says the sensai.

Awkward...I can understand why this is Scott's brother, they are both very weird.

"Uh, hello." I say.

"What brings you two wondeful child people here to mua dojo?" he asks.

"Um, he pulled me along and, yeah." I respond.

"Oh, please. How can I be so rude! Come hither." he says.

"Uh...no thanks." I say quickly.

"Oh, I insist."

"C'mon Annabeth!" Scott pushes me towards him.

"Ok then..." I say.

Scott's brother, weirdo #2, takes off my shoe and sock, and say, "How can I be so rude, to let you come into my dojo, and not give you a fortune from your foot! Most people do it from the hand, but the real fortune is in the foot!" he says...he's weirder than Scott! I never thought I would think that!

"Uh, ok..." I say.

"Oh! Well why didn't you just tell me! Don't hold it back!" he shouts.

"Hold what back? My foot from kicking you? Because this is crazy weird!" I shout.

"What? No! That you desperately want to speak Shakespeare because you love it!" he says.

"What! Um, no, I don't want to talk in Shakespeare, I want to leave! Goodbye!" I shout, but he pushes me back down. Grrrrrrrrrrr.

"Wait. 'Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow.'" he says.

"No! I will not be seeing you tomorrow! And I don't want to talk in shakespeare! Goodbye!" I scream, and leave.

Shakespeare? I mean he's fantastic, but really, he read my foot and said I wanted to talk in Shakespeare. This is flat out the most weirdest time of my life so far.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, this one isn't really a "conversation with Scott" but, I thought of this, and yeah. Hope you liked it though. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Percy P.O.V.

"Yo, Percy, how's it going my friend? Can I get a what-what?" Scott asks me.

"Hmmmm...let me think...no." I say, why is he here, I am at this very nice hotel, I'm not exactly sure why, but Annabeth told me to come here and she would be here in a few hours, and I was about to take a shower.

"Scott, why are you here?" I ask.

"Wha, wel- why are you, not over there?" he asks weirdly, pointing across the room.

"Because I'm about to take a shower!" I shout, gesturing to my bathrobe I'm wearing.

"Oh, well, I'll wait, you can take your shower." he says.

"No no no no no. That's not how this is going to work. You will leave, and not come back, and not wait. I will take my shower, and move on in my life! Ok?" I ask.

"Well, why would I do that?" he asks.

I open the door and shove him out, then slam the door shut and lock it, now he shouldn't be able to go in.

I hop in the shower, and I hear the door to the room open, it's probably Annabeth, she has another key for the room.

Annabeth knocks on my door.

"Can I aldkjf" I couldn't hear her because the shower is loud.

"What!?" I ask.

"Can I comfjoira"

I don't know what she said, so I just say, "yeah, sure."

The door opens, and I look out the corner of the shower, and it's Scott!

"What the heck Scott! Why are in the bathroom while I'M in the bathroom?" I scream.

"Chill out dude. Chill." he says.

"NO! Why are you in here?! That's messed up!" I scream again, but I've gotten back to my shampooing.

Scott opens the curtain and says, "Don't you dare talk to me that way!"

I slap him.

"GET OUT!" and he does. Thank you! I finish my shower and changer into some new clothes. Annabeth walks in.

"Hey Percy." she says.

"Hi...I hate Scott, he's messed up." I say.

"Yeah, I've noticed." she says.

"So...why are we here? I mean, why did you tell me to come here?" I ask.

"Because, I wanted to watch a movie with you, and this hotel has really good room service." she explains.

"Oh, ok...what movie?" I ask.

"Well I have two, Pitch Perfect and Men in Black 3." she says.

"Ok...Men in Black 3." I say.

"I thought you would choose that one."

"Let's order popcorn from room service." I suggest.

"She grabs the phone and gets a hold of the room service.

"Hello room service? Yeah, we would like some popcorn, one bag only please...salt or butter? Let me ask...Percy, do you want any salt or butter?" she asks.

"Butter's fine. If you want salt you can put some on also though." I say.

"Ok, butter only...floor 3 room 514...yes thank you." and she hangs up.

We start the movie, and about 10 minutes in, there's a knock on the door.

"Room service." It says.

Annabeth opens the door, and Scott comes in.

"Scott! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Delivering your buttered popcorn..." he says, "you guys ordered some."

Annabeth takes the popcorn, "thank you, now please leave." she says.

And surprisingly, he does. Well, that was easier than I thought, and Annabeth and I continue to watch the movie.


End file.
